Baby D
by Brittany Seville formely GOA
Summary: Dot Warner is Baby D. She's living 2 lives, but one way to shorten it down is the word exciting. Join her and her friends in 4 fanfictions in 1! Also, music filled with a story to tell.
1. Introduction

Dot Warner as Baby D,

Rita's Step-Sister as Kitty,

Skippy Squirrel as Skipper Squirrel,

* * *

**_Baby D: You get to live a wild front. Hottest skirt, hottest bow, every other. Well, if you're famous it can be kinda fun; that is if no one every discovers. Though, sometimes you just like to be with friends, others you like the noise of the crowd! You get the best of both worlds! Take it down, take it slow, than you're ready to go. You get the best of both worlds! Mix it all together as soon as you're in the best studio. You go to Gaila Banquets. Coolest people that you ever met. However, my life isn't always as it seems; but I'm cool with that yeah you bet. Sure, you get to be a maniac girl still big time when you sing all your sings. You get the best of both worlds! Take it down, take it slow, than you're ready to go. You get the best of both worlds! Mix it all together as soon as you're in the best studio._**


	2. Kitty pt 1

**KITTY, THERE'S SOMETHING YOU NEED TO KNOW**

"She's you're best friend, sister sib, she's gonna have to know eventually." Yakko bugged Dot. "I know but I don't know if she can keep a secret."she wined. "The concerts tonight and you should tell her before you leave," Wakko added. "Fine, but if things don't go well you'll be the ones paying." Dot warned. As soon as she was about to march off to her 'room', she heard the doorbell ring so decided to answer it. However, she had already know how it was. So, she opened the door. "DOT!" Kitty, her girl best friend, shouted with glee. "hi, Kitty, it's nice to see you. Can you keep a secret?" Dot asked. "Yeah," Kitty replied looking worried. So they went into the 'room.

"What is it?"the best friend said. "There's no easy way to say this..." Dot started. Wait? What was she thinking? She can't tell a friend! So, she decided to tell a lie. "...I got us tickets to the BabyD concert!" she finished. Kitty jumped up with excitement. Yes, it was true, Kitty was very hyper but Dot could work with that. So, Dot gave the cat her ticket and Kitty left running, appearently running off the tower and on all fours to the asphault ground. "I'm Ok." she noted.

The Warner girl ran to her brothers that were playing X-box after her friend left. "How'd it go?" Yakko asked. "Terrible." Dot answered. "Is she gonna tell everybody?" Wakko added. "No." the sister sighed. "Good," the brothers said in unison. "I told her she could go to the BabyD concert." she blurted out. "WHAT?!" her brothers shouted. "Tell her, and I don't care how much it takes or how much money you need. You will tell her!" Yakko demanded.


	3. Kitty pt 2

Soon, it was 8:30, show time! Outside the stadium where the concert was held, Kitty was looking for Dot. "Ok, if she doesn't show up in 10 minutes, I'm watching the concert without her." she told herself. Eventually music started playing so she went inside. "And now ladies and gentlemen, right from Burbank, California, BABYD!" the announcer indicated. Kitty was lucky, she had front row seats.

**_Baby D: By day, I play, my part in all my ways; I'm simple, sweet, calm and collect. Pretend to my friends, that I'm just blending in. Yeah, this makes me feel sort of rejected. By night I feel like I'll go far, I'll be a singer-hero, that's why sometimes it's hard to seperate. I wish you'd see, the other side of me. Though, I'm just not like anybody else, just try and tell. I hold both keys, to each fictionality. The girl that I'm allowed to show, is only what you know! The other side...the other side...I wish you could see. The other side...the other side...they're two lives for me. Inside, I'll try, to make my events fit right; this incorret map is leading me no where. My writers flipped, the script, this is how I never forget: I practice improv all the way! I wish you'd see, the other side of me. Though, I'm just not like anybody else, just try and tell. I hold both keys, to each fictionality. The girl that I'm allowed to show, is only what you know! The other side...the other side...I wish you could see. The other side...the other side...they're two lives for me. The other side...the other side...I wish you could see. The other side...the other side...they're two lives for me._**

The crowd cheered and shouted all through out the stadium. "Thank you everyone, you've been a wonderful audience goodnight!" BabyD bowed as she left the stage. As soon as she left, Skipper Squirrel ran up to Kitty. "Kitty, there's something you need to know." he told her. "not another surprise," Kitty giggled. Skipper dragged her to back stage near BabyD's dressing room.

BabyD was sitting in her dressing room to try and write new songs but nothing would come to mind. It was all silence when she heard a bang on the door that made her jump. "Who's there?!" she paniced. "Mom, is that you?" she wondered. "Open up." a male voice ordered. "Mom, he made your voice change." BabyD continued. "I'm not your mother now open up." said the voice behind the door. BabyD opened the door and Skipper and Kitty were there. "It's her!!!!" Kitty shrieked.

"Why is she here? Get her out." BabyD told Skipper. "It's about time she knows." Skipper responded. "Alright," BabyD gave in. Se took off her rose bow, pink feathery scarf, baby blue shirt and said, "I'm BabyD." The reaction of her friend being a celebrity made Kitty fall to the floor. "I knew she couldn't take it well." BabyD cried. "No, no, I'm fine." Kitty insisted with a cough. "It's just so shocking." she finished. "We rock, we rock, we rock," BabyD, Kitty, and Skipper sang.

GOA: Now that Kitty knows the other side of her best friend maybe she'll keep it a secret and not tell anyone else. Find out in the nextfictions.


	4. Skipper pt 1

**IF MY BOYFRIEND WERE SKIPPER, **

It was another day in the water-tower. However, this wasn't just any old day, it was valentines day. Kitty was over at the water-tower with Dot. "So, did you're brothers get a date yet?" Kitty asked Dot. "No, are Rita and Runt finally getting commitment yet?" Dot asked Kitty. "No," she replied in dispare. "Did you get any dates yet? I mean you ARE BabyD. You'rre a celeb." she continued. "Yeah, I know. There just hasn't been that feeling of love yet." Dot sighed. "I guess you haven't had the talk about the birds and the bees. Well, it's like this..." Kitty started. "Ep, ep, ep, ep, Kitty!!! Back to planet reality, I'm 5!" her warner girl snapped. "Ok, but you know, Skipper's around your age and he's been having his eyes on you." the cat told her.

"Well, I'll go to him when I'm desperate and when I need the talk about the birds and the bees, I'll go to Yakko."Dot told her. "But, but, but," Kitty said. "I'll see you later, Kitty." her friend said locking her out of the tower. "Maybe Skipper is my type." she thaught. So, she went in her room and started writing lyrics for a song that went like this:

**_Yeah right, there you go again acting sentimental. Yes you, I know you're charming, even though you're watching Star Trek. We know, of both the ways we go. You look for hard-to-gets instead of me. But, right back a review of what you think. If we were a love fic, I'd be the star girl. And you'd be the best friend. And we'd love together in the end; we'd be laughing, watching the moon rise. Black and white, credit names, sing that sappy song. Go on, I can hear it in your voice. Oh sure, we want to meet thee and tell us about you each. La, la, we'll be tearing through the years. 'Cause no matter what, we'd be together know matter what fanfiction we're in. If we were a love fic, I'd be the star girl. And you'd be the best friend. And we'd love together in the end; we'd be laughing, watching the moon rise. Black and white, credit names, sing that sappy song. I wish they'd just write we could kiss, that you're a hero in disguise. Wish we were together and for real, now showing! I wish we could make our own twist like something rather in our minds and it could be, could be amazing. If we were a love fic, I'd be the star girl. And you'd be the best friend. And we'd love together in the end; we'd be laughing, watching the moon rise. Black and white, credit names, sing that sappy song. If we were a love fic, I'd be the star girl. And you'd be the best friend. And we'd love together in the end; we'd be laughing, watching the moon rise. Black and white, credit names, sing that sappy song._**


	5. Compotision pt 1

**MANIAC COMPOTISION**

Dot and Kitty were in school one boring morning. "Just another boring morning to start off another boring day." Dot thought. Soon the principal, MR.PLOTZ, came in the class room. "Listen class, tomorrow is your field trip to the forests of Burbank. And the sheets for the teams for each tent are in the hallway." he said. As soon as the class heard this, they ran to the hall way. This is what the list looked like.

Skippy, Skullhead, Mindy.

Yakko, Wakko, Francis Pumphandle(!)

Dot, Kitty, Minerva, Nurse.

"Uh oh Kitty, we're stuck with the popular kids." Dot told her friend. Soon, Minerva and Hello Nurse walked passed them. "Uh oh, Minnie, we're stuck with loosers." Hello Nurse told Minerva. "Hehe, well let me atem!" Kitty insisted. "Kitty, please, Yakko told me that if you sleep with the dogs you wake up with fleas." her friend insisted. "I thought you were a dog." the cat wondered. "Guys you gotta help me. That little girl will kill me!" Skippy came in. "We all need help." Dot said. "Just to let you know we're not doing the work Little Dottie." Minerva told her. "I just had a solution."Dot said with an evil grin.


End file.
